Power of the Patrix
by Ellis97
Summary: When Gadget receives a mission from a secret organization, he is joined by Brain and Capeman to take this assignment. Gadget learns from some monks that Dr. Claw has created a program called "The Patrix" that makes virtual reality as real as actual humans, but twice as dangerous and deadly. Gadget must learn the art of self defense and figure out how to shut down Claw's program.
1. Gadget's Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again it's time for another amazing, awesome adventure of Inspector Gadget! Everyone's favorite dimwitted police detective is on another awesome mission. It's pains me to say it but, Capeman is in this one.**

 **And now, GO GO GADGET THEME SONG!**

 **(instrumental)**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**!

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)!**

 **Here comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **So without further ado, GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Just a normal, peaceful day in the town of Metro City. Here, we see the great Inspector Gadget laying on a hammock, while his sidekick, Corporal Capeman mows the lawn.

"Good work Capman." Gadget said "Thanks for mowing the lawn, I hope you're not missing a spot."

"All in a days work for Corporal Capeman, great Inspector." Capeman saluted.

Just then, something rang. Guess what it was?

"Wowsers!" Gadget fell out of the hammock "It's the top secret Gadget-Phone! And the story just started."

Gadget answered it right away.

"Is that you Chief?" He whispered "You're where? Okay, I'll be there in a jiff!"

Gadget went over to Capeman and turned off the lawn mower. Out popped Chief Quimby.

"Chief!" Gadget exclaimed "There you are! How did you get in there?"

"Maybe he has magical shrinking powers?" Capeman assumed.

"Capman, as your superior and mentor, I'd tell you that's the stupidest assumption ever." Gadget told his partner.

"Never mind how I got in Gadget, read this." He handed him a piece of paper. "This time, I didn't write the message, it was delivered earlier this morning. It's of vital information."

Gadget read the paper "I've had my eyes on you for a long time Gadget and I think you are the chosen one. There is no time to explain why, you must come down here at once. We are after a group of evil villains, they are planning something very evil. We must meet at once, there is no time to waste. This note will self destruct in 15 seconds."

"Here are the directions to the place you're going to." The Chief handed him a paper with directions to where Gadget was supposed to go. "You must get there at once. This is a secret team of heroes that need your help."

"Don't worry Chief, Lt. Gadget is always on duty." Gadget crumpled up the note and threw it on the lawn.

"I'll get that great Inspector." Capeman turned back on the lawn mower and sucked the note inside, while Chief Quimby was still in there.

"OH NO!" The Chief screamed.

The message instantly exploded and Chief Quimby and Capeman were sent flying.

"I'm flying!" He shouted "WEEEEEE!"

And BAM! They landed right back on the mowed lawn.

Meanwhile, Penny and Brain had secretly been watching Gadget. They knew it was important.

Gadget went to Capeman and picked him up.

"There's no time to nap Capman." He said "We have an important mission."

Gadget and Capeman went right to the garage and opened up the garage to see the Gadgetmobile.

"Penny my love, I am on my way on a top secret mission." Gadget said "Don't leave the house and keep the lawn mowed. And no more hacking into Rick Rocker concert broadcasting systems."

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny sighed.

Gadget turned on the Gadgetmobile and he and Capeman got inside.

"Looks like we got another mission Gadget?" The Gadgetmobile asked.

"You bet we do Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "And it's very important apparently."

"You go with them Brain." Penny told her dog "I'll be watching from here."

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and followed Gadget into the car.

About an hour later, Gadget, Capeman, and Brain finally arrived at the place that the Chief said to go to. It was an old factory.

"Come on Brain!" Gadget opened the car and Brain followed him.

"Wait for me, great Inspector." Capeman tripped on his cape and Brain laughed.

"Hey Gadget!" Gadgetmobile called out "You mind turning off my headlights? I'd do it myself, but as you can see, I ain't got no opposable thumbs."

Gadget however, didn't hear and went into the entrance door to the factory. It was dark and mysterious inside.

"Gadget?" Someone called out from nowhere.

"Arrr!" Brain jumped into Gadget's arms.

"Hello? I can't see a thing." Gadget said "I know! Go go gadget, flashlight!"

A flashlight popped out of Gadget's index finger and Gadget searched all throughout the factory.

"Ruff!" Brain pointed to an open door in a room with broken windows. It was lit up. Gadget figured that the guy who sent the note must've been in there.

"Don't worry, I'll fly up there." Capeman made a flying pose and nothing happened.

"Maybe we should just walk there." Suggested Gadget.

Gadget, Capeman, and Brain went over to the room and out of the shadows came a man wearing a yellow-brown cloak.

"Inspector Gadget reporting for duty!" Gadget saluted "I received your message and got here as fast as possible. I assume you're the Head Master."

The man figured that Gadget was speaking in code, and in a way, Gadget was.

"Why have you not come alone?" Asked the man.

"This is my trusty sidekick, the Brain." Gadget showed him Brain "I keep no secrets from him. Say hello to the Head Master boy."

"Ruff." Brain nervously waved.

"And I'm his assistant, Corporal Capeman!" Capeman saluted "Reporting for duty!"

The Head Master reached into his pocket and took out two small chocolate chip cookies. One was red and one was blue.

"Wowsers!" Gadget looked down "Cookies! But what do snacks have to do with my mission?"

"These aren't ordinary cookies Gadget." Said the Head Master "These are specially made cookies made by me and my agents. If you eat the blue one, you'll forget you were ever here and wake up in your bedroom, but if you eat the red one, you'll know the real reason we asked you to come here."

"Well Head Master, I think I'll have the red one. After all, I am always on duty." Gadget ate the red cookie.

"Then come with me." the Head Master led Gadget to a room.

The Head Master led Gadget and Brain to a room with two other monks who looked just like him.

"Wowsers!" Gadget looked at the monks "This must be your family. I'm assuming ya'll are brothers."

The Head Master cut Gadget off and walked to some sort of system. He pressed a button on the control panel and it projected an image of a man with a lab coat and long beard and bad hair.

"Look carefully Gadget. This is very important and vital." He explained "I was the student of this man, Professor Doomkauf. He was once the greatest computer genius ever. He created a virtual reality program called The Patrix for the evil Dr. Claw. I have no doubt the Patrix will take over the world if we let him."

"Your old professor works for Dr. Claw? Wowsers!" Gadget gasped.

"I knew that guy looked weird." Capeman pointed to the hologram of Doomkauf "I'll get him!"

Capeman ran and he went right through the hologram and fell down.

"I can tell the lights aren't upstairs in your partner's mind." Said the Head Master.

"You have no idea." Gadget rolled his eyes "But anyways, I will complete this mission or my name isn't, Inspector Gadget!"

Brain was secretly recording this conversation through his collars transmitter and it was broadcasting live to Penny's computer book.

The Head Master continued "Knowing the evil of Doomkuff's work, I knew I had to stop him. Working undercover as a janitor, I infiltrated MAD Headquarters. Once inside, I made copies of the Patrix plans in order to build a small replica, so I may learn how to find out how to fight it."

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "So what does this Patrix thing do?"

"The Patrix generates virtual beings as real as humans, but as twice as dangerous and powerful." the Head Master finished "You must learn to identify and destroy them."

Back home, Penny had been watching the whole thing on her computer book. As I said before, Brain was secretly recording the conversation and transmitted it to Penny.

"So that Patrix thing must be behind the mysterious thefts that have been occuring lately." Penny concluded "Be prepared for a tough case Brain."

"Ruff." Brain spoke into the microphones.

 **AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having a video chat on his monitor with Professor Doomkuff.

"I trust you enhand me with the Patrix Dr. Claw." Said Doomkuff "Virtual reality interacting with solid reality, for so much evil and world domination."

"Excellent. That could destroy so many people who touch it. And soon, the world will be mine." Claw evilly grinned "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Gadget is on probably his biggest mission yet! He has to battle virtual reality interacting with solid reality! These digital minons are just like regular humans, but they are more dangerous and powerful than Gadget thinks! Can he figure out how to stop them? Stay tuned!**


	2. Training Begins

In about two shakes of a lamb's tail, the Head Master started Gadget's training. Brain and Capeman were watching.

"Your reflexes must come from within Gadget." The Head Master struck a pose.

"Reflexes, got it!" Said Gadget.

The Head Master ran to the wall, did a backflip and flipped up into the air and was about to strike Gadget.

"Impressive move," Said the Inspector "But Inspector Gadget is here to win! Go go gadget boxing glove!"

A boxing glove came out of Gadget's hat and it hit the Head Master and sent him flying across the room, but not into the wall.

"Way to go great Inspector." Capeman called out to Gadget.

"Shut up Capman." Said Gadget "I'm trying to focus."

The Head Master got up and charged towards Gadget.

"Go go gadget, legs." Gadget's legs extended and the Head Master slipped across the room. "Wowsers! Now that's what I call plowing."

The Head Master got up and he was impressed with Gadget's defensive abilities.

"As the author just said, I'm impressed Gadget." Said the Head Master "You really are a defensive piece of machinery."

"That's nothing." Gadget told the Master "You should see me with my oil slick and flamethrower."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had been having another transmission with Professor Doomkauf. Discussing their next diabolical plan.

"I've got it Dr. Claw." Said Doomkauf "I know just how to steal from Ambassador Adams."

"Excellent." Claw stroked MAD Cat.

"Well," Doomkauf explainded "All we have to do is send is use the Patrix to send an exact copy of Ambassador Adams and send him to the Adams compound. And thereby, have him steal his gold, jewels, and top secret information for us. But to do that, I need a 360 degree digital scanner of Adams. The Patrix will send a group of virtual tourists to the Adams compound and take him out."

"THEN GET TO IT!" Claw slammed his fist on MAD Cat.

"Rrrrowww!" MAD Cat yowled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Gadget and the Head Master were continuing their training. The Head Master was meditating and Gadget was doing the same thing, only he was standing on his head.

"I don't get how meditating is gonna help us defeat Claw." Gadget told the Head Master.

"Use your mind to control your body." The Head Master told Gadget.

"What words of wisdom." Capeman gasped.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"That's right Capman, the Head Master is always right. And I have a strong feeling this monk knows what he's doing." Gadget told Capeman "Go go gadget, handstand!"

An extending arm came out of Gadget's hat and it ejected him onto the ceiling.

"Wowsers!" Gadget jumped right off the celing and landed right onto the Head Master.

"Ruff!" Brain gasped.

"Shut up you stupid dog." Capeman hit Brain on the head.

Brain growled at Capeman, but before he could make a move, the communication device on the Head Master's cloak sleeve rang. He answered it.

"Oh no." the Head Master read the data on his computer "Something is happening in the Patrix. Something big!"

"Like what?" Asked Capeman.

"Like the whole creation of a virtual army." Said the Head Master.

"Well you know what they say," Said Gadget "Evil never sleeps."

"There's no time to waste." Said the Head Master "We must stop them at once."

"Right!" Gadget said "We can take my car."

Gadget, the Head Master, Capeman, and Brain headed out of the warehouse and to the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadget!" Said Gadgetmobile "You're back! And who's the monk?"

"I'll explain on the way Gadgetmobile," Gadget told his car "Right now, we have to get to Ambassador Adams' compound."

"Amabassador Adams?" Gadgetmobile asked "That's halfway across town. I'm on it!"

Gadgetmobile drove off at breakneck speed and onto to the road.

"Hey!" Gadget said "You're going past the speed limit."

"Speed limits are for cars, not the Gadgetmobile." Gadgetmobile boasted.

"Gadget, I must admit, your car is one of a kind." the Head Master said.

Secretly, Brain contacted Penny on his transmission collar. At home, Penny was watching a video on her computer book.

She was singing along to the music "...we can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadgets-"

Just then, Penny's watch rang. She answered it. Brain's face came upon the screen.

"Not now Brain," Said Penny "Mommy is busy right now. What is it?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain barked.

"Ambassador Adams is in trouble?" Penny asked "Don't worry! I'll plot you out a map to a shortcut and send it to the Gadgetmobile's GPS."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dr. Claw and Prof. Doomkauf have created a virtual army of tourists to take out Ambassador Adams from the Patrix. Now, Gadget and the others have to save him and stop Claw's virutal army before his place is raided.**

 **Before I tell you to stay tuned, I just want you to know I take great pride in making Gadget competent, dependable, and useful, (but still bumbling) as opposed to ridicuously stupid, incompetent, and useless as he has been in previous spin-offs. I hope you like it as well. I just can't stand how they've made Gadget dumber in other revivals. But I hope you like my version of him.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned!**


	3. Virtual Reality Bites

Finally, Gadget, Brain, Capeman, and the Head Master arrived at Amabassador Adams' compound, there were tourists all over the place.

Just then, the Ambassador came out of the palace with a beautiful woman by his side.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," He said to the tourists "Welcome to my peaceful mansion. I do autographs, for a small charge that is."

Gadget and the others got out of the Gadgetmobile and went to the front gate where they saw a guard standing in front of them.

"Who are you and what're you here for?" Asked the Guard.

"We are here to see Ambassador Adams." Said Gadget. "I'm Inspector Gadget."

The Guard looked on a clipboard and read it "You're not on the list, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Hold your breath troops," Gadget told the others.

"Yes, great Inspector and mentor." Capeman held his breath, as did Brain and the Head Master.

"Go go gadget knockout gas!" An extending hand came out Gadget's hat, holding a can and sprayed the Guard with it, knocking the Guard out cold.

"Excellent work, Gadget." Said the Head Master "Let's move!"

"Right!" Gadget saluted "Come on, Brain! You too Capman."

"Coming, great Inspector Gadget." Capeman followed Gadget.

"Ruff!" Brain ran after them.

Our heroes arrived at the front of the mansion, where Adams was showing himself off towards tons of tourists.

"Gadget, are you ready to fight?" Asked the Head Master "You got here by following the Patrix's signal, and you know what that means."

"Yep." Gadget nodded "There are bad guys close by."

"Precisely." Said the Head Master.

"Correct." Said the Head Master "These tourists are Patrix creations."

Meanwhile, Brain was having a secret conversation with Penny.

"Brain, ask Uncle Gadget to activate his Gadget-Sheild." Penny told him.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded and went over to Gadget.

"Not now, Brain," Said Gadget "We have to fight these evil tourists."

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain barked.

"Activate my sheild?" Asked the Inspector "I don't know how that would help, though, but okay. Go, go gadget, sheild!"

A sheild came out of Gadget's sleeve. It was orange and had a blue globe on it, that had the words "The Increbile World of DiC", in yellow print on it.

The tourists turned around to our heroes and they got angry faces and their eyes turned green. The Head Master struck a defense pose and Brain followed him.

"Stop!" Capeman made a bad pose "You are under arrest you tourists. Nobody gets off easy with Corporal Capeman around!"

Just then, plasma laser guns appeared in the tourists' hands. They were ready to shoot. They shot lasers right at Gadget, who blocked the beams with his sheild.

"That was amazing great Inspector Gadget." Capeman said.

"What can I say?" the Head Master shrugged "Wowsers!"

"All in a days work for Lt. Gadget." Gadget said "Now, let's bring these fiends to justice! If you want Ambassador Adams and his wealth and valuables, you can't have it!"

The tourists charged at Gadget, the Head Master, Capeman, and Brain and were ready to attack them. Thanks to Gadget and Brain's newfound defending skills and the Head Masters awesome fighting abilities, they were able to prevent being attacked. Capeman however, had no idea what he was doing.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having an unfriendly video chat with Professor Doomkauf.

"DOOMKAUF!" Claw shouted.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, my master." Doomkauf pleaded.

"Call back the tourists!" Dr. Claw ordered. "NOW!"

"Yes, Dr. Claw." Doomkauf pressed a red button on his keypad.

Back at the Ambassador's palace, the tourists started to form some sort of portal.

"What's going on?" Gadget asked.

"The tourists have formed a portal." Said the Head Master "It's leading us to the Patrix."

"Well what're we waiting for?" Gadget asked "Let's get in and shut down this program."

Gadget, Brain, the Head Master, and Capeman ran into the portal. They were transported to a strange location inside of a secret base. They all landed on each other.

"I'm flying!" Capeman was falling onto the ground "Weeeeee!"

Brain fell right onto Capeman.

"Stupid dog, get off me!" Capeman pushed Brain off him.

Gadget landed right on the Head Master.

"Wowsers!" Gadget picked himself up. "Boy Head Master, you sure broke my fall."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Doomkauf just found out that Gadget and the others had landed in the Patrix's source.

"Gadget, Capeman, some strange monk, and Gadget's dog just landed in the Patrix." Doomkauf told Claw "What should I do?"

"DESTROY THEM!" Claw shouted. "NOW!"

 **MEANWHILE**...

Back inside the Patrix, Gadget and the rest of our heroes had been standing in front of some sort of screen.

"What's that?" Asked Capeman.

"It's the mainframe of the Patrix, Capeman." the Head Master explained "We must access it and jam it up. It's the only way to stop this monstrous invention."

"I've got an idea," Said Gadget "This happened when Capeman accidentally dropped my niece's computer into the pool. Go go gadget, water gun!"

A water gun came out of Gadget's finger and it blasted water onto the Patrix mainframe. The Patrix started short circuiting.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "The Patrix is short circuiting. My plan is working."

"It is, great Inspector." Capeman told him.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Say Gadget, would it be possible for your machine to spray more water?" Asked the Head Master.

"I've got enough water to flood all of Metro City." Gadget gave a thumbs up.

"This is it Gadget, you really are The Elected One." Said the Head Master.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes Gadget!" the Head Master gave a thumbs up "This is the moment to show the world who you are. I know you have the power to destroy the Patrix."

"You bet I can!" Said Gadget "Here's goes nothing! Go go gadget, super hydro pump!"

A big water gun came right out of Gadget's coat and hit shot a HUGE blast of water right at the Patrix screen and it blew up into flames. The electric bolts and the flames combined together to create a super reaction, which blew up the entire building and caused Gadget and his allies to land right onto the ground, far away from the explosion.

"I'm flying." Capeman started falling "Weeeee!"

Capeman landed right on the ground.

"Wowsers." Gadget picked himself off the Head Master "I think I used a little too much water pressure on that Patrix Mainframe."

"Nonsense Gadget," Said the Head Master "You did great."

"Does this mean I fullfilled my mission?" Asked Gadget.

"You did more than that, you saved the entire world!" the Head Master told him "There was nothing but evil in there."

"Congrats great, Inspector." Capeman told Gadget.

"Ruff." Brain gave a thumbs up.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had just witnessed his entire plan fail once again.

"NOOOO!" He shouted "The Patrix has failed me. YOU failed me!"

"Not my beautiful Patrix," Doomkauf sobbed "Why? Why?"

"Gadget!" Claw growled "I'll get you next time Gadget! And you'll PAY! You'll pay dearly! And YOU Doomkauf, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Two MAD Agents grabbed Doomkauf by the arms and took him away.

"NO!" Doomkauf pleaded "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so concludes awesome another story of Inspector Gadget. Before I tell you to stay tuned for the next story, I want to ask you, my fans about something. Do you think it was brave and bold of me to have Claw win in the previous story? You know, how he put Penny in the hospital and had Gadget send William to juvinelle hall? Do you think it was a brave thing of me to have Claw win? Were you intrigued? Anyways, Gadget has stopped the Patrix and stay tuned for another Inspector Gadget story coming soon!**


End file.
